Dear Remus
by kittcoe339
Summary: Sirius is in Slytherin and Snape is in Gryffindor. This takes place about their 4th or 5th year. Basically, Sirius sends a death threat to Remus and this is the result.
1. Chapter 1: Cry For Help

**AN: This is another random idea. So basically, Sirius is a Slytherin and Snape is a Gryffindor. They've traded places in other words. They are probably around their 4th or 5th year in Hogwarts. Sirius send Remus a death threat and this is the result. I don't know if the whole fan fiction will be with letters, but I'm going to try and do it all with letters. Doe Eyes is Snape's Marauder name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Dear Remus Lupin,

If you and your friend wish to stay alive this year, I suggest you learn to control him. Don't be so surprise if he ends up in the hospital tomorrow.

-A pissed off Slytherin

* * *

Dear whomever this concerns,

I'm terribly sorry for whatever James did, however, I must point out some flaws in your threat here. Firstly, why would you kill both him and ME if I didn't do anything to you? Secondly, though you didn't leave a name, I could easily track your owl and report you for death threats. Thirdly, if you don't want us to know your name, which I can only assume you don't because you didn't sign your name, then the plan of personally attacking James tomorrow to put him in the hospital would be quite the dumb move since we would then know who you are despite your efforts to remind hidden. Also you told us you were in Slytherin, which narrows the search down a lot considering now I don't have to go through the other three houses to find you. Lastly, if you're so upset with James' action, why didn't you send a letter to him? Why did you send it to me? I don't have much control over what James does. I can try and talk to him, but I'm afraid without much of an explanation from you, I'm not sure what to even talk to him about…

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Dear asshole,

Thanks for the smart-ass note, I plan to kill you both now.

-Anonymous

* * *

Sirius Black,

Thank you for your letters. I plan to report you now. Hope detention is enjoyable. I'm sure it won't be your first time.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

How the hell did you get my name?

-SB

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I told you I would track the owls. I just watched who my owl went to deliver the message I wrote. Plus, I've seen your owl around. I knew who's owl it was when the first letter arrived. Perhaps you should reconsider threatening a Marauder. Or at least use a school owl next time, and probably some new handwriting since we now know your handwriting.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

Thanks for the tips. You and Potter will still die.

-SB

* * *

Dear Sirius,

Just out of curiosity, how do you plan to do this murder, considering you're under age, at a school, and the killing curse is illegal? I mean, wouldn't you have to draw us out in the woods or something first and then do a swift attack, assuming you can take the two of us down, and dispose of the bodies. Sounds a like too much work for someone of your status to consider doing. Unless you plan to hire a professional to do it. Even then, they couldn't kill us at a school without anyone noticing, so you'd have to wait until over the Summer where it would be more likely for accidents to happen and since we wouldn't be able to use magic to defend ourselves. But even if a professional managed to do it, we've got proof of your letters that we can show so they can still track it back to you. Overall, it looks like we'll be with you the reminder of the year and if you do kill us by the end of this year, then you'll be in Azkaban in no time, so I suggest calming the death threats down or we'll get you expelled, and then what would your parents do, I wonder?

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

What do you mean it sounds like too much work for someone of MY status?! And furthermore, I could take the both of you out with my eyes closed! You're of no threat to me! I wouldn't hire a professional, that's just lazy! You highly underestimate me and I will have my revenge!

-SB

* * *

Dear Sirius,

Well now I have your confession in writing. Thank you. You're making this case much too easy on me and James, you know, if you were going to actually do something. However, the way I see it is you're a bunch of talk without any real plan of action. We've written how many letters on this topic of revenge against us, and you've yet to do anything. Maybe this is the reason you weren't sorted into Gryffindor. You don't have the courage to put your words into actions.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Moony,

That prick Sirius Black attacked me in the halls today! Told me to tell you that you were next. Sorry, mate, but they're not letting me leave the hospital wing. Knock him good for me!

-Prongs

* * *

Sirius,

Not funny, Sirius! I am reporting you immediately! Leave me and my friends alone or there will be hell to pay!

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

I thought you said you and James would be a challenge for me. James was too cocky in his battle and I was able to knock him in the hospital wing in under five minutes. Knowing that, I'm going to take a guess on under three minutes for you. Unless… you apologize to me.

-SB

* * *

Dear Sirius,

You're delusional. I will not apologize for stating obvious facts. You can try and take me, but you'll fail. I suggest you give up this childish revenge ploy and just finish out your schooling, unless of course your plan was to fail out of school, and if that were the case, you're doing great!

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Moony,

Mate! Are you alright?! Doe Eyes told us you're in the hospital, but the stupid nurses won't let us see you! Did Sirius do this to you?! I swear I'm going to kill him! He's going to regret ever looking in our direction!

-Prongs

* * *

Dear James,

I'm fine. The injuries are minor. Honestly, I'm fine. Don't go messing with Sirius. We'll report him again and let the professors take care of it. Attacking him would be exactly what he wants. You and Snape need to stay away from him. Nurse says I'll be out in by dinner. See you then.

-Remus

* * *

Dear Sirius,

You were wrong.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

What?

-SB

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I actually last more than five minutes in the battle, so that means you were wrong about your guess.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

Wow… You're gloating about failing a duel in under ten minutes? Here I was actually starting to think maybe not all Gryffindors were as dumb as I thought before this. Guess this explains why Ravenclaw didn't want you.

-SB

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I know it's been a week since my last reply, but I saw what you did… I've been neglecting to reply because I figured this was a childish game and that you were a royal prick who didn't deserve my time. However, I think I understand now. It was a cry for help. You're obviously not as bad as you lead people onto believe. I think you're in with a bad crowd and the peer pressure of being what they want and what your family wants has gotten to you. But after seeing you save that kid, I know you can't be an all bad kid yourself. You're not a lost cause, and I'm willing to over look the attacks on my friends and I if you need someone to talk to.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

You know nothing about me! Don't pretend to understand me! I don't need your sympathy and I definitely don't need your company! If this is a form of black mail, I don't care! Go tell everyone! My letters are not a 'cry for help'! I don't need any help! Especially not from YOU! Go die!

-SB

* * *

**Completion of chapter one! Be expecting chapter two soon! Read and Review as always and tell me if you liked this!**


	2. Chapter 2: You're A Werewolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or the settings!**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Moony,

I don't understand why you stopped us from attacking Sirius! He's a total prat! What gives?!

-Prongs

* * *

Dear James,

I told you, I saw Sirius saving a kid the other day. He's clearly not as bad as we make him out to be. I just think perhaps there's more to this story then 'he's bad, we're good'.

-Remus

* * *

Moony,

You're crazy. Also, sooner or later you're going to have to embrace your Marauder name! Stop calling me James! I'm Prongs, and you're Moony! And Peter's Wormtail and Snape's Doe Eyes! We all have new names now. How long is it going to take you to start calling us by it?

-Prongs

* * *

Dear James,

I understand the new names, but don't you think someone's bound to figure out I'm a… you know from my new name? And what about you guys? You're not exactly hiding that secret either.

-Remus

* * *

Moony,

No one's going to figure it out. Merlin, Moony, you're so paranoid. And are you sure we can't attack Sirius? I feel like he's snooping now. I keep spotting him near where we are every time I look up. It's creepy!

-Prongs

* * *

Dear James,

I'm sure it's just a conscience that he's around. And I may sound paranoid to you, but if I'm not, we'd already be expelled by now for all the stupid things you guys do. Someone has to look out for you sods.

-Remus

* * *

Moony,

No, he's definitely spying. I was watching him today and he's definitely following us around.

-Prongs

* * *

Dear James,

And he's the one spying?...

-Remus

* * *

Moony,

Look, I know a stalker when I see one. Either you send him an owl to stop following us, or I'm going to attack him next time I see him, okay?

-Prongs

* * *

Dear James,

I'm sending him an owl.

-Remus

* * *

Dear Sirius,

James has been a bit concerned lately that you seem to be following us around. If you are, I advise you to stop or I may not be able to stop James if he decides to attack you. Thank you.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

I'm not following you guys around. Honestly, I have better things to do than to waste my time on tracking a bunch of want-to-be wizards around the school.

-SB

* * *

Dear James,

He says he's not following you around. Who's being the paranoid one now?

-Remus

* * *

Moony,

He's obviously lying! Merlin, Moony! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?

-Prongs

* * *

Dear James,

Alright fine. I'll watch and if I think he really is following us around, I'll send him another letter confronting him.

-Remus

* * *

Moony,

Or you could just let us take care of it. Honestly, me and Doe Eyes could knock him to the next century!

-Prongs

* * *

Dear James,

No. Let me do it this way first.

-Remus

* * *

Dear Sirius,

After careful consideration and observation, I feel James was right in his first observation. You seem to be following us around. Did you need something? We can talk if you want.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

Why do they call you Moony? I don't understand the nicknames.

-SB

* * *

Dear Sirius,

We're in a group together. We just wanted random nicknames for each other. Besides, it's really none of your business. Back to my original point, please stop stalking us.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

As pointed out before, I'm not stalking you. But you telling me to stop it, if I were, makes me want to do it more, if I had been doing it in the first place. Do they call you Moony because your name has to do with werewolves? Honestly, you're name practically screams "Wolfie McWolfman."

-SB

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I'm not a werewolf. Where did you get that assumption? Honestly the name Moony doesn't have anything to do with werewolves.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

I didn't accuse you of BEING a werewolf. I said your NAME had to do with werewolves. But you taking a defensive pose like that makes me assume you are a werewolf. That's kinda ironic that your name involves werewolves and you are one. Hmm. You know, I could start the rumor easily about your Lyon issue. What do you think?

-SB

* * *

Dear James,

HELP ME! SIRIUS BLACK KNOWS I'M A FREAKING WEREWOLF! I TOLD YOU THE NAME WAS A DEAD GIVE AWAY! HE'S GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL! WHAT DO I DO?! HELP!

-Remus

* * *

Moony,

Woah, calm down. How does he know? What's going on! Start from the beginning! We can wipe his memory or something! Don't panic!

-Prongs

* * *

Dear James,

He was asking why I was named Moony and asked if it had to do with the fact that my name practically screams I'm a werewolf. I said no but then he accused me of lying and said he was going to tell the whole school I'm a freaking werewolf! I know I need to write him back, but what do I say to him?! We've got to wipe his memory or something! James! He's going to tell everyone! Help me!

-Remus

* * *

Moony,

He's not going to tell anyone. Write him a letter back telling him you're not a werewolf and you're going to prove it by meeting him in the third floor corridor at midnight on the full moon. I'll just nick some pollyjuice potion from Slughorn and get some of your hairs and meet him down there for you. Fool proof plan! Don't panic. We're Marauders. We've got this.

-Prongs

* * *

Dear James,

You're brilliant. Okay. I'll write him the letter. Thank you so much! I owe you big time!

-Remus

* * *

Moony,

Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm a God. What did you expect?

-Prongs

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I have already told you, I'm not a werewolf. But if you need proof, I'll meet you in the third floor corridor at midnight on the next full moon.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus,

Deal. If you don't show up, then I'm going to tell all the Slytherins.

-SB

* * *

**AN: Hopefully the next update should be soon. Hope you've enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goose Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Doe Eyes,

Mate, I think we've got a problem…. I remember going down to meet Sirius in the third corridor lobby last night, but I don't remember anything else. I woke up this morning in some broom closet on the third floor. Doe Eyes, what if I didn't meet up with Sirius last night?! He'll tell the whole school Moony's secret! I can't tell Moony that potentially this meeting never happened, but I also don't know how to explain why I didn't show up to meet you guy after I was done with the meeting last night…. We need to wipe Sirius's memory ASAP! Come with me to come find the git! If I didn't meet with him, he's bond to tell everyone while standing on the Great Hall tables today! Help!

-Prongs

* * *

Prongs,

What do you mean you don't remember last night?! Did the bloke attack you?! Moony's still recovering in the hospital wing, so we need to find Sirius ASAP before he gets back from the hospital. I'll tell Wormtail to take over with notes today, and meanwhile, we'll go take him out. Write him a letter challenging you in the court yard and see if he comes. If he does, get him then, if not, I'll continue to search the castle for him. Don't panic. He has no proof yet. And maybe you did meet him and everything's okay. We've got to try and think positively.

-Doe Eyes

* * *

Sirius,

Meet me in the court yard ASAP. Unless you're too scared.

-James

* * *

James,

I have class to attend. We'll have to meet another time.

-SB

* * *

Doe Eyes,

He says he's going to be in class! The git didn't come to the challenge. Now we know why he's not a Gryffindor! Anyway, let's ambush him after class. What class is he in now?

-Prongs

* * *

Prongs,

I'll ask around. I think they're in Divination. I'll meet you up there and send you and owl if I find differently. We'll get him.

-Doe Eyes

* * *

Doe Eyes,

He wasn't in class. Did you check the map? I should've thought about that in the first place, but where is he?

-Prongs

* * *

Prongs,

He's not on the map. I've been looking around on it everywhere, but I don't see him anywhere. Soon as I spot him, I'll tell you. On the bright side, if he's not in the school, he can't possibly tell anyone. We'll find him though.

-Doe Eyes

* * *

Remus,

You have some interesting secrets and even more interesting friends. Last night when you supposedly came to meet up with me, I had my suspicions. I attacked and waited by, finding my suspicions were correct. I didn't think you were an actual werewolf. Actually, that was just a joke, until you took it defensively. Then I started studying you. I realized you did match a lot of the psychical symptoms of the werewolf qualities. I was suspicious of it when the full moon came around. Now I nearly dismissed the idea when "you" showed up in the third corridor lobby. But just for safe measures, I forcefed your friend vertiserum, and found out all of your stories. Go tell the headmaster on me for knowing your secret if you wish, but I have some information I could disclose with him about your friends being illegal animagis. He's unharmed. I left him in the broom closet after wiping his memory of the event. Try and wipe my memory if you can, I still have this written down in my journal just in case you succeed. I want to talk to you. Personally, and alone. I'm sure you can think of an excuse to sneak off tonight and meet me at the border of the Hogwarts land. Try not to get caught sneaking out, and let's keep this between us. Your friend will try to follow if they knew. Let's say, midnight?

-SB

* * *

Sirius,

I will meet you alone.

-Remus Lupin

* * *

James, Snape, and Peter,

I've got to stay overnight again from the injuries of last night. I won't be back until tomorrow. No sneaking out tonight. I'll get onto you all if I find you've racked up on detentions again.

-Remus

* * *

Moony,

No problem. We promise to be good. You just rest up. See you tomorrow.

-Prongs

* * *

Prongs,

That's weird that they're keeping him another night. I didn't think his injuries last night were really bad at all…. Still, gives us more time to track the bastard down. I'm going to go interrogate some of the Slytherins on where Sirius has gone off to. I'll keep you updated.

-Doe Eyes

* * *

Prongs,

Any luck on finding Sirius? I took notes all day today, but honestly, I don't feel like I got the information written down right.

-Wormtail

* * *

Wormtail,

No luck yet. Thanks for taking notes. Can you write my essay for Potions class? I swear I'll pay you back, but me and Doe Eyes are still tracking down the bloke. Moony's staying in the hospital another day, but he'll be back tomorrow.

-Prongs

* * *

Prongs,

You owe me. Are you and Doe Eyes going to Quittich practice tonight?

-Wormtail

* * *

Doe Eyes,

Mate! I completely forgot we've got quittich practice tonight! Wormy just reminded me.

-Prongs

* * *

Prongs,

You go to Quttich practice tonight and give them some excuse for me. We can't both miss it. They'll be suspicious. I'll continue looking for him. Can you ask Wormtail to write my potion's paper? Tell him he can have all of my chocolate frog stash if he does.

-Doe Eyes

* * *

Wormtail,

Okay, so I'm going to Quittich practice tonight, but Doe Eyes is going to continue looking for Sirius. Also, Doe Eyes wants to know if you'll write his Potion's essay as well. He says you can have all of his chocolate frogs if you do. The stash is located under the floorboard of his bed. Please?

-Prongs

* * *

Prongs,

Yeah, alright, I'll write both of your papers. In trade you'll write my history of magic paper for next week. Good luck finding him. I'll make some excuse if Moons comes back early.

-Wormtail

* * *

Wormtail,

You're the best! And I'll write the paper! Thanks! Whatever you do, don't tell Moony! He'll completely freak out! We can't let him know he's been let down!

-Prongs

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been so long, next chapter won't be written in letters. It will be the meeting between Remus and Sirius.**


	4. Chapter 4: Immunity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. But I haven't forgot. Enjoy!**

Remus was practically shaking with fear and maybe a little rage. Who did Sirius Black think he was threatening to expose Remus's and his friends' whole lives? Perhaps James and Snape had been right about him. Perhaps he was truly evil and had no soul. Remus had been naïve into thinking Sirius was just misunderstood when he'd seen him save a Hufflepuff from being bullied in the hallways. But who knows, that could've been one of his death eater friends he was sticking his neck out for. Clearly, Sirius was bad news all around. To think this had started simply because James had pissed Sirius off in Charms class.

Remus took a calming breath and approached the border of Hogwarts. Once he was pass the border of Hogwarts, the map wouldn't show him anymore and Remus wouldn't have to worry about his friends coming to investigate why he wasn't in the hospital wing. He'd then have to worry about whatever Sirius Black wanted from him.

Remus spotted the glow of a wand and headed towards it. As he got closer, he could see the outline of Sirius Black. Remus put his hand on his wand in his pocket, ready to quick draw it if Sirius was just planning to ambush him or something. Sirius sat on the rock waiting for him, his eyes carefully watching Remus as he approached. He didn't get up though.

"Fancy meeting you out here." Sirius said mockingly. Remus didn't reply but simply stopped in front of him. "You seem a little pissed." Sirius noted. Remus's eye twitched with irritation.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Remus demanded.

"You look like hell. Is that from the last transformation, or is it from the stress of someone knowing your secret?" Sirius questioned amused.

"Just tell me what you want so I can go back to bed." Remus replied.

"I want immunity." Sirius said simply.

"Immunity?" Remus questioned.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I want your friends to stop attacking me. I want rumors to stopped being spread about me. I want immunity. Grant me that, and I'll keep you and your friend's secrets." Sirius replied. He stood up and walked over to Remus. "I'm not as cold-hearted as you think, you know. I'm not one to turn you into a slave or something to prevent me from ruining the rest of you and your friend's life. I'm very reasonable. I'm here to learn, same as any other student. I don't need a team of idiots getting in my way. Okay?"

"That's it?" Remus asked suspiciously. "You want immunity?"

"I want immunity." Sirius agreed. "And I want you and your little gang to stop assuming they know everything about me. Can you do that, or not?" Sirius asked impatiently.

Remus was shocked. He wasn't sure what he expected Sirius to ask for, but he didn't really expect this. All Sirius wanted was to be left alone?

"Wait, wait. You know, you started on us. If you wanted us to leave you alone, why'd you send that letter?" Remus questioned.

"If you remember correctly, the letter was telling you to leave me alone. It was saying to get James off my case. You escalated the fight by replying all that smart ass shit and getting me detention." Sirius pointed out. "And besides that, James and Snape have been targeting me long before those letters."

This was true. "But what was I supposed to do. You were sending death threats!" Remus exclaimed feeling suddenly a little braver than he had walking into this.

"What do you expect from me?! You're all a bunch of prats who don't listen to reason! Could I help that I was sorted into Slytherin?! No! So why attack me for something that was beyond my control?!" Sirius shot back angrily.

That was a shocker to Remus. "You don't want to be in Slytherin?" Remus asked suddenly confused. "I thought your whole family was in Slytherin? Isn't it like some sort of honor?"

Sirius glared trying to figure out how to respond. His hand with the wand twitched as if he were debating on whether or not to hex Remus. Remus's hand tighten around his wand. Finally the anger subsided from Sirius's face and he sighed deeply. "Look, I don't question you on your life. I'm not sitting here asking what stupid parents allowed their child to go out during a full moon, so don't start with me." Sirius replied.

A spark of anger flared in Remus. His parents hadn't been stupid, he'd been turned into a werewolf by a vengeful werewolf breaking into his room while he was sleeping. But Remus let the spark die down and decided not to point this out to Sirius. Clearly there was a lot neither knew about each other.

"Okay, so immunity." Remus agreed. "I can do that on one condition."

"I already said I'd keep your secret. That is the condition." Sirius retorted.

"Okay, then think of this as a favor or really as a way to make sure you're keeping your end of the bargain." Remus tried again.

Sirius sighed. "What?"

"I want to continue passing letters. That way we can keep in contact and make sure everything's okay from both sides." Remus suggested.

"So, I threaten to tell your secret and you try and make ME become your penpal?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. Remus could hear how ridiculous the idea sounded now, but he couldn't back down now, could he?

"Yes?" Remus replied awkwardly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you really want to explain to your friends why you're talking to a Slytherin, that's your priority. I supposed I don't have to reply to these letters anyway. You should go back to the dorms now and take up the map, so that they won't hunt me down."

Damn! Remus thought. How much did this guy know about the Marauders?! "Okay." Remus agreed awkwardly. "Wait, does that mean you've been sitting out here all day?"

"Yep." Sirius replied. "Though I already had a back-up plan of if one of you tried erasing my mind, I still didn't feel like fighting James, Snape, and Peter at the same time. I'm not suicidal, you know."

Remus wanted to say he was smarter than he looked, but decided against it knowing Sirius would probably get mad at him. "Not planning to sleep out here, are you?" Remus asked a little concerned.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about me, half-breed. Now go on back before they realize you're gone too."

"Okay. Bye." Remus said feeling awkward again. He then turned and left Sirius wondering how much longer Sirius would stay out on the edge of Hogwarts. Had the guy even eaten all day? Remus was tempted to offer him something from the kitchen to bring it back out but then remembered this was the guy who'd threaten to tell his secret. No, he'd leave him out here. It was his own fault he had to hide anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Through

**AN: So this chapter will have both letters and some prose too along with note passing. Don't get confused! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Sirius,

So, I've told the others to leave you alone. Had to tell them the truth that you were threatening my secret if they did anything to you. I wasn't sure how else to make them leave you alone. Are you happy now? You got immunity. Just like you asked. But maybe we should talk. I might've misjudged you. When I went out there that night, I was positive it was going to end in one of two ways. Either you telling me that I was your slave hence forth or you hexing the living crap out of me because it was some ambush. Never did I think you wanted something so simple. It got me thinking how little we know about each other, and I guess what I'm trying to say is, maybe if we got to know each other a little better we could… be friends? The others think I'm crazy. Unfortunately, I can't guarantee their friendship, but this could be between you and me. I just going to thinking that if you were truly evil, you would've demanded much more from me than immunity. If you were going down the death eater path, as everyone assumes you are, you probably would've told our secrets right away and not even given a chance to fight you. But that's just the thing. You didn't. I won't say thanks, because you still threaten us, attacked me and my friends, and blackmailed us. That's still pretty dark, but I will say I'm here if you want to talk. I know you said you don't have to reply to my owls, and you don't, but I thought I'd make the offer if you ever needed it. I supposed I just wanted to say, whatever you're going through…. You're not alone.

-Remus L.

* * *

Remus,

I can't be your friend. I know the letter was either meant to be sincere or used as leverage to prevent me from doing something worst to you and your friends, but I'm telling you, for your sake, to leave me alone. There are some things that shouldn't be messed with. You said everyone things I'm on a path for becoming a death eater. What makes you so certain that one act of semi kindness eliminates that possibility? You don't see me as evil, but blackmailing people is not considered a nice thing to do. When I said I wanted immunity, I meant from you too. If this is to check up to make sure I'm keeping my bargain, no one knows but me. If I had told someone, don't you think it would be all over the school by now? You have no idea what I'm "going through". It's best you don't get involved anyway.

-SB

* * *

Sirius,

You said I don't know what you're going through. This is true. And I won't know, unless you tell me. Does it have something to do with the boys who kept passing you notes during Transfiguration today? You know, you may have immunity, but I'm sure if I asked James and Snape, they'd have no problem attacking a group of Slytherin boys. I wouldn't even have to give a reason to be honest. All I'd have to do is look up and be like, "Oy look at those dimwits over there. Heard they were picking on some bloke earlier. Wish someone would teach them a lesson." They would trample over each other to get a shot at them. I meant what I said. You're not alone. Just food for thought.

-Remus L.

* * *

Remus,

Leave them alone, less you want to end up in the hospital wing. And since when is it okay to start spying on me? Why are you snooping into my private life? Have you no boundaries? Also, Snape tried to wipe my memory today. He should be in the hospital wing getting a potion to get his memory back. I backfired the spell at him, in case you weren't smart enough to figure that out. I thought you said they were going to leave me alone. You should focus less on my personal life and more on your deal. If they attack me again, I will slip the information out. So keep them under control, or else.

-SB

* * *

Remus was trying to focus through History of Magic, but his eyes kept looking over to where Sirius Black was sitting at the table. He seemed to be having trouble focusing too, as the same Slytherin boys from a week ago kept passing him notes. Normally, note passing didn't bother Remus considering he and the Marauders passed each other notes throughout classes all the time too. However, Remus saw a difference of how these boys passed the notes to Sirius and how he and his friends passed notes to each other. When the boys passed Sirius the notes, Sirius just looked annoyed and frustrated, maybe even a little nervous. He'd take the notes quickly scribble a reply with a firm glare and then pass it back. It definitely seemed suspicious to Remus who wished he could figure out what was going on.

Finally, Remus's curiosity got the best of him. He enchanted a new piece of parchment before muttering the chant onto Sirius's parchment too. Then he wrote,

_If they're bothering you, why don't you tell them to leave you alone? –RL_

The note would appear onto Sirius's parchment. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Sirius looked down at his parchment and then suddenly shot a glare to him.

_Stay out of this and undo whatever spell you placed on my notes. –SB_

Remus had expected the reply. He scribbled back quickly.

_I've seen your dueling techniques. Why don't you hex them after class or something? Isn't that how you solve all your problems anyway? Blackmail and hexing? –RL_

_I said to stay out of it. You don't know what's going on. They're my friends. –SB_

_You know, I get annoyed when my friends sometimes pass notes constantly in class too, but this annoyance seems to be a constant everyday thing, which isn't normal for friends. If they're bothering you, just tell them to quit passing notes. –RL_

_Why don't you mind your own business? Or here's an idea, pass notes to your actual friends. –SB_

_Why won't you talk to me? It's clear something's bothering you. I'm not saying I'll have answers, but it couldn't hurt to talk to someone. –RL_

_It could hurt. It could hurt a lot. You won't have any answers anyway, so there's no point discussing my life with you. –SB_

_Well, I think you should talk to someone. Maybe your parents? Or siblings? Got to be someone that's willing to listen. –RL_

_Right. Talk to my family. It's a safe bet to say you haven't met my family. Why do you care so much anyway? This isn't your concern. –SB_

_I feel like you're going through something right now and you feel like you have no one to turn to. I felt like that too when I first came here. The Marauders helped me. I'm only offering to try and help you, even if it means I'm only an open ear for you to complain to. –RL_

_Ever been caught with expectations of who everyone wants you to be vs. who you want to be? Like caught to the point where it's a danger to do either, you know either one will hurt someone, but you have to choose one? Caught between loyalty and morals? –SB_

_I can't say mine has been that severe. But I think everyone feels that way at some point. The best advice I can give you is to choose to be who you want to be. I understand wanting to pretend to please people seems like the best choice, but you'll only end up hurting everyone with that choice in the end because it's not right to lie to everyone on who you are. You know what I'm saying? If who you want to be isn't what everyone else wants, it doesn't matter because those who truly care for you will stay by your side and those who don't, won't. But it's better to have people you can trust to be by your side because they like you for who you are, rather than what you're pretending to be. –RL_

There was the longest pause. Remus had to glance over a few times to see if Sirius was even reading what he wrote. Every time he glanced over Sirius was staring intently down at his words. Finally, Sirius picked up his quill to reply.

_Maybe you have a point. But it's not that easy. I'll give it some thought though. Meet me at the edge of Hogwarts at midnight tonight. I'll see if I can explain anything to you then. –SB_

_Deal. –RL_

_Good, now unchant the paper. -SB_

Remus couldn't believe his luck. He'd gotten through to Sirius with one short note passing session. He quickly unenchanted the parchment and went back to focusing on the lesson feeling proud that he might've made a difference in someone's life today. But the thought did cross him that this could be a set up. Remus felt nervous on top of the joyous feeling. Should he really be considering meeting up with Sirius Black like that alone?


End file.
